Operation: Kingfisher
Operation: Kingfisher is a one part Mini volume planned to explain what occurred between Forest of The Dead and Coast of Secrets. Beginning The video begins with Logan Denholm awakening at a hospital in Vladivostok in Russia. Logan was taken here by Spetsnaz after Forest of The Dead to bring Logan back up to peak health. After a few minutes of Logan sitting in his bed, a Russian Official walks into his room and gives him a cellphone. The chief of the A.O.I is on the other end as he informs Logan of his new mission and assignment. Logan's assignment is code-named Operation: Kingfisher and includes three phases. Phase 1 - Investigate a Brazilian Cartel with connections to STOFERED and find out what they are doing. Phase 2 - Infiltrate the Cartel's operations and find out where they are shipping their drugs and weapons. Phase 3 - Find out their connections to STOFERED and put an end to them. To complete his mission Logan is to connect with another Agent of A.O.I in Brazil. Agent - Carlos Menendez Pre - Phase 1 Logan is flown by Spetsnaz to an American Airbase in Alaska where he is flown to Chile from. Logan arrives in Chile and drives to the capital. Logan then contacts Carlos and meets him at a hotel in the capital. They meet up and Carlos tells him the situation with the Cartel, known as the Fist of Hondo Cartel. They both take a plane to Brazil and prepare for their operation Phase 1 Logan and Carlos land in Brazil and meet up with local police and law enforcement officers to gather information on the Hondo Cartel. The police tell Logan and Carlos that the Cartel drive and deliver drugs downtown and that this is where the agents can probably find a clue to find a Cartel's hideout. Logan and Carlos drive downtown with police as they prepare for action. They lead a drug bust as the police seize a Cartel cargo truck. A few hours later, the police have cracked the driver and have located a Cartel hideout downtown. Logan moves in on the hideout and watches from across the street. A Helicopter flies in and drops off a container marked with a certain symbol. The STOFERED symbol is on the container, so Logan moves in to investigate further. He sneaks into the hideout and sneaks into the main building, here he finds an office like room and a file with important members of the Cartel. He also finds a file detailing the Cartel's drug operations in Brazil and Columbia. He sneaks out of the hideout only to get spotted by a guard, as they alert the entire province. Logan is chased by Technicals and Cartel members armed with AK-47s and other weapons. He eventually gets picked up by an A.O.I armored van down the street. This ends Phase 1. Phase 2 Logan hooks up with local A.O.I and Police detectives as they prepare for a bust on an important member of the Cartel known as "Ruel Vaas" who monitors all shipments of drugs and weapons for the Cartel. The agents drive up to a local store as they watch the streets for Ruel, until they spot him coming out of the shop. An Agent jumps out of the car as Ruel notices the agents and pulls out his desert eagle. He fires blindly into the car which kills the driver leaving Logan to get out and chase after him with his team. They chase after Ruel through the streets of Brazil as Ruel fires forwards them, killing some civilians and other people. They eventually corner him and prepare to arrest him until a sniper kills Ruel. Leaving the team with only Ruel's body. The good news is that the Agents found a few files on Ruel's body. a manifest that told where everything was shipped from. A hideout known as Monolith. The hideout was actually a military base used by the Cartel to ship out their drugs and is their main base of operations.